Hidden Power Book 1
by C.R. Roans
Summary: This is NOT a continuation of the Bible itself. Just some story I thought might be interesting. this is one of my first stories so please tell me how it goes. If you guys like it, then I'll make some more chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Can statues talk?

Connor's POV

The time before the demons and the "syncing" of the Divine forces were at least the comfortable of all times in my life. But for now I'm stuck somewhere between hell and Earth. I really hope I get to stay on Earth.

But enough of that My name is Connor Perezio. As far as I could remember I just had my birthday last week, July 16, 2012, so that means, I'm 15 years old. I live in Rwdwood, California. It has been a long time since I've been home. And no, I didn't "run away", technically my house burned down and my family was imprisoned in hell, and I'm going to get them back.

Let me keep you up to base so you're not confused. It all started when one day as I was in church (why? I needed to get something off my mind. Why the church? Well I'm sorry, I'm very lazy when I'm frustrated and it was the closest place I could manage), a statue started talking to me. It was a statue of an angel. My family was always the Catholic-devotees. Me? I at least was fascinated by the story of how there was this battle between Angels & Angels. Anyways, as I was staring into the statue, It looked at me. Not one of those "Oh I think I saw at the corner of my eyes, it looked at me", the head literally turned and faced me. Then it said, "OI!"

As I fell on the floor backwards, the statue, literally, the whole thing moved of the stand it was on and started flying around me.

"Seriously, I'm not going to hurt you," the angel said.

As if it wasn't weird enough for it to talk to me, it grew to a full size 6 foot tall angel. With all the intelligent things I could've said I stated the most obvious, "You're moving."

"Yes, moving, flying, breathing, and talking to a mortal like you."What startled me was that it called me mortal.

"Why did you call me mortal?" Instead of answering, he jumped forward into my chest. When I thought me and the angel was going to crash into each other and me waking up from a really bad dream, he, what do you call it? "Entered my body." First thing I thought, _Am __I __being __possessed__? _Then another thought popped up, _No__, __it__'__s __not __possession__, __and __it__'__s __naturally __called __syncing__.  
_  
It wasn't mine, I was afraid what might happen next, _Yes__, __I__'__m __in __your __body__, __mind__, __and __soul__. __Now __if __you __don__'__t __mind__, __we __have __to __go __and __save __your __family__.  
_  
_What__'__s __happening__! __Who __are __you__? _I shouted in my mind, as felt wings were sprouting on my back. When I turned there "are" wings on my back.

_For __what__'__s __happening__, __I __can__'__t __tell __you__. __Only __show __you__. __As __for __who __I __am__, __my __name __is __Raphael__, __one __of __the __archangels __in __Heaven__. __Now __when __you__'__re __done __trying __to __eat __flies __with __that __gaping __mouth __of __yours__, __let__'__s__fly__. _With that said, we flew straight through the ceiling and into the sky.

-Line break-

You're probably thinking, _wow__! __That__'__s __so __cool__! __You __have __wings__! _Well, have you ever flown an F16 without the cockpit windows? Probably not. But that's the feeling. On the way to the designated place, meaning my house, I was pretty sure I have eaten about 100 flies. Possibly more. What does my house look like? Well before it was on fire, it was a simple two story building with about 3 rooms, an office, and a living room. Just an ordinary suburban house. But with all the flames that is burning the house, down, not so much. As me and my weirdly-met angel Raphael lands, he flies out of my body,and he catches me, as I was running toward the house.

"No! Don't those are not ordinary flames!" He warned.

_What __was __he __talking __about__? _I thought then something started to form inside the flames. It formed into 7 foot tall red monster. It had about six arms, blade-like bones are growing out of each wrists. It had six wings. But the most unsettling part was its head. It's teeth were like a mix of piranha's and a shark's. Sharp and made in rows. It had about six eyes, and one huge rhino sized horn on the head. Somehow listening to Raphael seems like a good idea at the moment.

"Night Mare!" Raphael shouted. He was right, it was a nightmare. It lunged forward and attacked the spot where Raphael and I were just about a millisecond ago. Raphael did that "syncing " thing he told me about.

In my mind, he shouted, _RUB __YOUR __RING__!_

_WHAT__?!_

_RUB__! __YOUR__! __RING__!_

As a matter of fact, I do have a ring, and when I did rub it, something appeared on my hand, it was a thin cylindrical shaped...Was it silver? Kinda like a lightsaber. When I pressed a random button, blades popped out both sides, about 1 and ¾ feet long each.

_Fight __it!_ Raphael shouted.

_HOW__!? _Then as it lunged three armed blades at me, I somehow deflected it very easily. Now I was more than confused. _Did __I__..._

_No__, __WE __did __it __together__. __Now__, __FOCUS__!_

I did what he said and I felt like I was actually one with him. Though it felt really weird, like having a drill sergeant in your own mind and moving your body to where it needs to be. And my body and soul didn't argue at all.

After at least 10 mins into the battle, I've managed to cut off all the arms of the Night Mare off and its wings, just as I was about to chop off its head it dissipates into the ground. It turned into ash and it went through the ground like liquid.

"What just happened?" As I said the question, many things started at once, Raphael flew out of me and and blinding flash of white light appeared before me. When the light died down, I saw another angel. This one had an air authority, like he was some type of general or a commanding officer. Turns out I was right.

"Raphael, we need to talk." The angel spoke. My interruption was probably the most stupidest thing I've done.

"Um, excuse me, but..." I never got to finish, because when he looked at me, I was immediately pinned on the ground, and he pointed a spiked mace at me, very threateningly.

"You will speak when spoken to!" He commanded. Raphael stepped in.

"What exactly do you need, Michael?"

"God wants to talk to you." How this angel said "talk" sounded more like my dad saying, "Your grounded!"

When I loosened up, I standed up and said, "Wait you can't be..."

The angel glares at me again, "Yes, I am Michael, the Captain of the Archangels in Heaven. Now we must go to and decide your fate."

"Where?!"

Raphael was the one who answered this time, "Heaven, Kingdom of the Above, Middle, and Below." Right after he said that, we synced again and flew up into the Heavens. _Great, here we go._

(**Not ****part ****of ****the ****story****, ****this ****is****. ****I ****hope ****you ****enjoyed ****that ****first ****chapter****, ****yes ****I ****know ****cliffhanger****, ****but ****I ****doubt ****you****'****ll ****fall ****off ****the ****cliff****. ****Possibly****. ****Please ****review ****what ****you ****think ****of ****it****.)**


	2. Chapter 2: We go and eat seafood

Connor's POV

I would always remember my mom and dad talking to me and saying stuff like _Heaven __is __the __biggest __place __in __the __universe_ and _it__'__s __a __huge __kingdom __filled __with __many __riches __of __moral __value__._  
When we got to heaven, they got one thing right. IT. WAS. BIG. Like magnificently undefinable.  
Once we landed just right outside the gates, Raphael flew out of me. But Michael looked at him and they seemed to have had a silent agreement. _He __must __not __enter__. __Yet__. _It was Raphael who told it though.

"Um how about you stay here kiddo. I'll be right back." I was about to follow him, but the spikes on Michael's mace almost seemed liked it was growing another inch or two.

I decided to stay outside, "Sure."

With that said, both of them opened the gates and entered.

I never noticed the two guards at the doors when we landed. Naturally, I would just blurt things out. Like..."Do you guys talk too?"

Both of them said together, "Yep." I was...startled.

"So what are you guys?"

"Guards." They replied nonchalantly.

"Ok..."

The one on the left said, "What's your name?"

"Connor..."

The one on the right said, "OHHHH! Like from Assassin's Creed 3?"

"Um..." I was freaking out now. Maybe it wasn't a good idea staying out.

"No, it isn't." The one on the left commented.

"Before I get vertigo, what are your guy's names?"

The one on the left said, " Bob."

The one on the right said, "Steve."

Ok...

"We both have very different names, and really hard to pronounce..." Bob commented and was picked up by Steve.

"So we just gave you names you would remember very easily. Besides, it would be cruel of us to make you pronounce the WHOLE name."

Angel guards with humor...

"And no, we are not being sarcastic." Bob said.

"HOW CAN YOU READ MY MIND?" I screamed.

Both Bob and Steve just grinned and gave a bro-punch to each other.

While trying to compose myself with all the confusion, "Ok, would one of you tell me what's happening?"

They both said, "No."

Great.

Thought Bob said something different afterwards, "Though we can show you."

_Oh __no_I thought to myself.

Then Steve's voice popped out of nowhere in my consciousness _Well __better __confused __than __bluntly __stupid __about __the __situation__, __right__?_

As he was done talking, Steve touched my forehead and the whole place dissolved into a dreamlike state. Everything around me was all in ashes, but looking from the devastation, and from the debris, it looked almost exactly like my neighborhood.

Steve scared the living heavens out of me, "Oh Jes-"

"Uh uh uh, don't finish that sentence boy, and no I'm not Jesus."

I ask him, "What is this place?"

"It's more like _when_will this happen. This is how it will begin. The end. Everything destroyed."

I was a bit more scared now, " Wait, how soon?"

"I can't really tell, but sooner than before. And Satan is doing his best to make this whole thing happen."

Now my skin was tingling, "Satan? I thought he will lose the fight in Armageddon?"

Steve's face made a face like he had smelled something bad, "Oh yeah he will lose. But you see, he's doing his best to make sure he loses with tons of casualties."

"Oh, so what does that have anything to do with me?"

Steve looked at me interestingly, " Nothing, but yet, everything. We must go, Bob is telling me Michael and Raphael are done seeking audience to the Lord."

As soon as he was done talking, the whole scene dissolved again into the sights of the Gates of Heaven. We got there with enough time to regain my composure and consciousness, just as the gates were opening. If an angel could get more frustrated, Michael was proving it could be done. He looked at me with eyes more stern and hard than before. Raphael, on the other hand was different than him, he was smiling in fact. As they both walk up to me, Michael sized me up and said, "God has let you live." YES!

"And I got good news and bad news." Raphael interrupted.

"Ok give me the good news." I replied to him.

"The bad news is that God has given you and me a task that needs to be resolved. Quickly."

"I said the 'good news' Raphael."

"Oh, well the good news, we get to go to Joe's Crab Shack in Sacramento." He said with a smile.

"Ok. Why?" I asked.

"I'll tell you once I've ordered about 3 plates of calamari."After that lovely conversation, he flew into me once again and we both plummeted into the Earth's atmosphere.

Once we settled down on the ground, my stomach was starting to hurl up some nasty things that I really don't want to see. One, because it's disgusting. Two we were right outside Joe' Crab Shack in Downtown Sacramento. Once I regain composure and some stability, I ask,"Why are we here ?"

"This place makes a mean crayfish and calamari, come on." When I looked at him he looked nothing like angel, instead he wore white skinny jeans, a pair of white Vans with etched wings on them, he had a white shirt with a red unbuttoned plaid shirt on top with strewn-in wing designs. Well, this angel had a sense of fashion.

After I was done being amazed at Raphael, he started to talk to me again, "You're probably wondering where your family is, huh?"

As soon as he said it, the image of the burning house told me enough: they were dead. But how Raphael said it, it sounded more like something more worse than dead happened to them. I shake myself back into reality as we both were walking toward the hostess. As we got closer, she saw us, then her eyes focused on Raphael. If heaven forbid, her smile got brighter than before.

"How may I help you?" The hostess asked.

"Table for two, if possible anywhere outside, or near the windows." Raphael replied nonchalantly.

She grabbed an adult menu and a kiddie menu. I really hope that kiddie menu is for Raphael. No such luck. We were seated outside on the balcony, just on good spot on good view of the Sacramento river. As Raphael and I sat down, the hostess gave us both our menus, the adult one for Raphael, the kiddie one for me. Seriously, I just turned 15 people! Anywho, Raphael doesn't seem bothered on the fact that they gave me a kiddie menu.

"What would you like?" The lady back too soon.

"I would like mango iced tea and..."

"I would like a Dr. Pepper." I interrupt Raphael just in time.

Once the hostess left, I instantly ask Raphael, "Where are we going to get money to buy the food were going to eat?"

"It's all good, and settled. And you still haven't answered my question earlier."

"They're dead! They were obviously in the flames and if they didn't burn, the Night Mare thing could have easily turned them into demon food." I hissed at Raphael, pouring out as much anger as I could put.

Raphael looked up at me from the menu and and gave me the skeptical eyebrows look. "Are you sure?" He asks almost too certainly. What did he know that I didn't?

"Look kid I'm here to answer as much questions as I can, but with you and that little anger of yours, I won't be able to say anything." How dare he say something like that? Didn't I have to rigt to be mad?

He sighs, "Then I can give you this, they're not dead. They have been imprisoned in hell by Satan' order's. And God told us that Satan has no regulation whatsoever to do so. Now, instead of coming down almighty, He wants the place checked out. Nothing like this has happened before. And the Big Man himself is curious." As soon as he said it, my other worst dreams have come to surface, possibility of them being alive is one to one million. Bu this! This is...I couldn't bear to say "impossible", because it just happened. As much as I was thinking about this, I hadn't noticed Raphael already ordered 3 plates of fried calamari.

"Well are going to eat or not?" He asks.  
_Line Break_

After eating 3 plates of Calamari, he ordered some dessert for both of us. Ice cream sundaes. Eating ice creams were one of my favorite things two do, and work out just to balance that off.

After a few spoonfuls, I ask, with a bit more patience, "How are you able to sync in with me?"

When Raphael looked up at me and I di my best not to laugh, he had fudge covering his mouth. Then he realized he had chocolate lipstick on, he wiped his mout with a napkin.

"Well you see, in a nutshell, if your born as a Catholic or a Protestant into this world, then your parents, or whichever was the Catholic or Protestant one, can bless you with an angel or a saint. It is not some hocus pocus thing boy. It's the real deal, anyone even back then was blessed by God to have a guardian angel. Though saints didn't become popular until after St. Peter's establishment into making the Catholic church. Afterwards, saints were able to be used as 'guiding saints'. Each kid are allowed either both saints, or an angel and a saint. Sometimes even more. but usually, just two. Does that make any sense?"

As soon as he was done talking about the whole "blessing of the saint/ angel" business, more questions flooded through his mind. Raphael must have noticed me, because he said, "Don't worry about, I'll talk to you more about it when your ready. K?" How can I be ready? What if this is a dream.

Before Raphael could put the last spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, a roar erupted. We both looked at each other and we both knew: some"thing" was here. We both got up and he immediately had a sword in his hand. I rubbed my ring, and there appeared my double-bladed weapon.

We were going to run towards the door going inside, but something barreled out of the window and it was, no it can't be.

The monster was about 7 feet tall, big muscular and hairy. It had horns on its head and it's nostrils flared with flames, literally. Its hands looked more threatening than a sledge hammer.

"Troll!" Wha...

I wasn't able to finish that sentence because it started running towards us, Raphael did the most sensible thing at the moment. We both synced together._  
_  
_How do I kill it?_

Raphael's response was one of pure ingenuity. _Run!_

I didn't argue. When the troll was about to start running towards us, I heard a loud thunk and the troll seemed to be paralyzed. Another thud. then the troll exploded into ashes. When the air cleared out, I saw a girl not older than I with a bow. The girl had chocolate brown hair, with blue, and purple streaks, braided on one side, and had a tan colored skin. She wore a creme colored shirt and skinny jeans that hugged her legs pretty well. Though the most insettling part was her eyes. They were not yellow-ish brown, or brown-ish yellow. It was pure gold. She looked at us with a suprised look that turned into a worried face. As she came closer to me, I could smell her, she smelled of apple and cinnamon. If Aphrodite could fight, this would be her look. Raphael snapped me back into reality. _Aye! Wake up! She asked you a question._

I shook myself and realized she did ask me a question. "Who are you? I could feel an angel's scent on you."

As soon as she said it, Raphael flew out of me, still in his normal (normal meaning the modernized look) clothes, and said, "Well I can smell a saint's smell on you."

Then a lady stepped out of the girl and took form of a nun. "You are most certainly are correct Raphael."

I looked at her and it dawned on me she was...

"Yes, child, I'm St. Clare. Now we must get out of here before more of them nasty trolls come again."


	3. Chapter 3 We play Modern Warfare

**Hello****, ****and ****we****'****re ****back ****again ****into ****the ****mind ****of ****Connor****. ****Let****'****s ****see ****what ****is ****goin ****on ****with ****him****.**

Connor's PoV

"You're...You..."

"Yes child, I'm St. Clare, now we must hurry, before more of them trolls come out of nowhere."

"How are we going to get out of here?" Raphael asked. Then another roar erupted, then another, and another. People all around us were screaming in terror and panic. I go and risk another look inside the shattered window. There was more uglies inside, led by none other than a Night Mare.

"We are using a boat." With surprising skill, she jumps off the railing and hits the docks. The girl does the same thing, so does Raphael, I had no choice. As I jumped, an axe appears where I was just standing. I landed quickly, rolled, and then ran as fast as I can. I follow them to one of the boats that looked like any ordinary boat, but when the girl pressed a button on the steering wheel , 50 caliber machine guns popped out on the front and back of the boat.

"Whoa."

"Raphael, take the one the one on the front, and Connor, take the one on the back." St. Clare ordered.  
I didn't hesitate, I loaded the gun and got ready to fire. Back then my dad used to take me to gun shows, because he used to be from the Marines, so technically, I learned how to use a gun from him. Mom knew how to fight with a knife. As the girl revved up the engine, one of the trolls landed, and almost broke through the wood. Unfortunately, it held. Then it ran towards us, but I fired the machine gun before it could get near us and it exploded into ashes. Before another one jumped down and ran towards us, the boat was moving away from the docks.

"That was close."

"We're not out of this yet." St. Clare shouted through the sound of the engine. Sadly she was right. There were about three boats in the front and three boats in the back, all full of bloody flesh looking demons. I fired at the gas area of one on the boats and it exploded into flames. But the demons had wings, so they just flew off and they also had assault rifles. Since when did heaven and hell get military hardware weapons? I pointed at one of the demons before it could shoot me. Then the other demons turned into ashes. _What __the__...?_

Then I realized St. Clare was firing an M16 assault rifle, at the demons.

"Nice shot." I said. When I looked at the front of the boat, Raphael was just taking down the last boat. I turn back to my side and noticed that the two boats were precariously next to each other.

Perfect.

I fired upon the gas tank on one of the boats and the demons didn't have enough time to fly off the boat when it exploded. Just when I thought we got away, there was something churning in the water. Once we got close enough the water, a giant squid with sharp tentacles rose from the water. Before it could strike us, St. Clare thought ahead and took out a missile launcher out of nowhere and fired it bullseye between the eyes. The squid fell back down the water and disappeared in the river.

"I will never eat calamari again." Raphael said.  
_A few hours later_

Once we reached a simple looking docking area for our boat, my body tensed. At the dock, Michael the Captain of the Archangels had his hands crossed on his chest, patiently waiting for us.

"Great, him again."

"Is there something wrong with my presence?" As I turned around, Michael was standing right behind me. I looked back and forth from where he used to be, to where he was now.

"How...?"

"Get on the docks, we must talk about how to get into hell."

As we reached the docks, we followed to a well-hidden house near the shore of the river.

"What if it floods?" I asked.

"Then it floods." St. Clare said.

"Well..."

"Please Connor, can't it wait until we're at the house?" Raphael said.

As we entered the house, I was amazed. It looked exactly like Uncle Jerry's house in New Orleans. It was made out of red wood, there were two wall sized windows occupying one corner, and a wall to our right. The glass wall to our left led to a small bridge to a small wooden area with a glass wall in front of us opened to a balcony covered with willow trees. And to our right was a wall where it probably led to more parts of the house.

"Make yourself at home Connor." St. Clare said. Raphael instantly jumped to one of the couches right in front of us. Before he could land on one, Michael snapped his fingers and Raphael reappeared right next to him.

"Why?!" Raphael complained.

"No time, we need to plan. St. Clare, would you mind accompanying us?"

"Of course not, Caterina, please help Connor settle." As they were entering to the door on the right side of the room, Michael stared daggers at me, and slammed the door shut. I look to the girl name Caterina and looked at her quizzically. She looks at me as if she was evaluating to either kill me, or to help me. Finally, she says, "Are you hungry?"

Weird question? Considering the fact that me and Raphael just ate three plates of calamari and almost a whole sundae, I should be full, right? Well once you have fought about a whole squadron of Satan's baddies, you kinda get hungry again. Kinda like eating before working out, then working out, then your suddenly hungry again. I nodded and then she laughed at me.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask questioningly.

"You don't have to be scared, don't worry, I'm a friend. " With that said she grabs my hand and drags me to the corner of the room and opened a trap door that led to a kitchen. It smelled of herbs and jasmine. She opened the fridge and handed me a Coca-Cola and a few chips and she led me back upstairs. When we get up, she grabs a remote from the table near the couch, and press a yellow button. Then instantly, it got darker, and there was a screen coming down from the ceiling. And she pressed the green button to turn on the TV. I swear, at the corner of my eyes, I think she was trying to fix her hair. The most weirdest thing is that she sat right next to me. Like she rested her head on my right shoulder.

"What do you want to watch?" She asks me.

After channel surfing we decided to watch Cartoon Network, and Adventure Time was on. Right after the show ended, the door where the Raphael, Michael and St. Clare came from opened. I was expecting Michael to shout out my name, but when St. Clare saw Caterina and I, she smiled like she was amused.

"Come on. We need to talk."

Once Caterina and I entered the door, Michael and Raphael were on opposite sides of a rectangular table. Looking very serious. When Michael notices me, he sits upright and clears his throat.

"Well, there's a way in hell..."Michael says at last.

"Can't you just kill yourself and won't that bring us to hell, directly?"

"Well you can, but once you get there..."Michael replies.

"There's no way out." Raphael finishes Michael's sentence.

"Ok then, how?" I ask both of them.

"Well you see, if you and Raphael can sync in the whole time down there in hell, you should be anchored to him without a problem."

"But if we de-sync..."

"Then you just drift off without an escape out of there." Raphael answered.

"Hmm. Reasonable enough."

"Caterina and I will accompany you." When St. Clare said that, my heart did the fastest tap dance in the world.

"Is there a time limit?" I ask them.

"Nope, but if you can hurry, that would be nice." Michael said.

"Why...?"

"Because the more time we spend in hell, the more chances we'll get stuck there. And I don't want to get stuck there again." Raphael answered.

"You were stuck before?"

"Look, it would be for the best if we don't set a time limit, but rather speed up the process of it."Michael interrupted.

"Fine, but where to start?" I ask again

"Well anywhere really. As long as you are underground you'll find a hole that you can crawl into then it should lead to a chamber with a door." Michael said it as if it was on the back of his hand.

"A mine tunnel should be good. There's a lot of them near Utah and Oregon. I suggest Oregon." Raphael said.

"Agreed." Both Michael and St. Clare responded.

"So just charter some planes and go to Oregon." I ask.

"Yup" All three of them said at the same time.

Great. I hope there's nothing bad going to happen this time. God, sometimes I wish I wouldn't jinx myself like that.


End file.
